The Lakehouse
by x3Pinkie
Summary: EdxWinry. Based off of the movie The Lakehouse. SemiAU. Edward and Winry live a world apart, Ed in Germany, Winry in Amestris. Can they still fall in love, a whole world apart? End of the series and movie spoilers


Hello! Pinkie here! With my… 4th fanfiction on fanfiction! XD I just liked the idea of this, and I REALLY wanted to write it.

Its based off of the movie "The Lakehouse" which as of yet isn't even out in theaters here XD but I liked the idea so much and thought it fit really well. I don't fully know the movie, but its different enough that I don't think it will matter.

Okay, really quick, I have to explain something. The whole series happened like it happened in the anime series, EXCEPT for the fact that Edward and Winry never knew each other. So like, when they were little, they stayed at Pinako's house, but Winry was off at school. And with Barry the Chopper, it happened like it did, only, without Winry XD hope that makes SORTA enough sense. Everytime there was automail needs, it was Pinako. Hope that's not too confusing for you!

Their ages are a little different. Edward is 19, Winry is 18, turning 19.

Yay me and my Ed x Winry stories X3 HOPE YOU ENJOY.

------------

The wind whipped through the hair of a young, blonde girls hair. She swiped it away quickly with annoyance, as she looked with a smile to the house in front of her.

For the past 12 years, Winry Rockbell had been a student at Risembool Powerment, an all-girls academy teaching all 12 grades and having special dorms for the upperclassmen. Living there since she was a sophomore, she didn't really have the feel for home life. She saw her grandmother, a famous automail engineer and mechanic, Pinako Rockbell during breaks and summers.

Having just graduated from RP three months ago, she gazed with longing at a small, lake-side cottage her grandmother had bought for her final graduation. Her blue eyes scanned the house, her face beaming. 1711- what the perfect address!

"Come on, girl, your belongings wont unpack themselves" said Pinako's rough voice from behind her, grunting as she carried one of Winry's heavy-set automail packs. Pinako wouldn't take no for an answer when Winry said she would be able to move by herself. She felt sort of bad; knowing her grandma was living alone now, but she had Winry was 16. Winry shook the feeling away- this should be her happy day, finally living on her own!

She went to the moving truck and grabbed some more of her stuff. It was funny, she never really realized how much stuff, automail or otherwise, she owned until she decided to pack it and move it. She grabbed two of her bags and hauled them to the house, stepping into it for the first time since it was bought. She gasped- it was prettier then she remembered. Supposedly, nobody had lived in the house since the first owner moved out. Winry couldn't figure out why- the house was gorgeous! It had white walls, and a high ceiling. It had a lot of windows, and looked over the glassy water and shore. The 2nd floor was smaller, and had two guest rooms. The room she'd be using was on the bottom floor, and had a light pink wallpaper. She loved it just as much as she loved the rest of the house. She set her stuff on the floor, and ran to the bed, sinking deep inside of the fluffy mattress, pillows, and comforter. I shut my eyes briefly, loving the feeling of the warm, new bed all around her.

---

A grunt was heard from the office of a young rocket builder in the tall brick building of Grault, a famous Germany-based company that went into the study and practice of building rockets. Full into World War 2, Aircrafts were on high demand. The young man at the desk preferred to stay out of whatever was happening in the war- his mind was set on his home.

Edward Elric, 19, had been in Munich for two years now with his brother, Alphonse Elric. They worked together in rocketry, trying to help with the science that was practically brand new to them. They had long sense given up trying to get home- or, rather, not made it their ultimate priority. They had a nice house, a nice job, and despite the ever ache of lasting homesickness, a good lifestyle.

Edward huffed, and set down his papers, his brow furrowed. He stood up, screwing the half hour left of work he had. He walked out of his office, and trailed in the back of a line down the elevator. He stood in the corner, his lip rising at the uncomfortable closed in space in the elevator. He was glad when the elevator touched down and the people filed out.

His golden eyes glanced over the bottom floor, eyeing with disdain the main office. He'd have to sneak past there for any hopes of getting out without-

Too late.

"EDWARD! Good to see you man. Gotta talk to you- you'll have NO idea how happy I am! You just HAVE to see this photo I have-" Edward groaned. Coming toward him, voice booming and face beaming, was Edwards superior, Maes Hughes. Mae's was an officer assigned to security around the building. Grault could take no chance in their blueprints getting snatched.

People at Grault loved Maes Hughes- he was always kind, a hard worker, and a bright person. To Edward, who had a major problem with showing people how he actually felt, he was an over-boisterous, daughter-obsessed, obnoxious kid who just happened to be in his early 40s. Yet somehow, Ed always managed to put up with him. He turned around, watching as Maes marched through the place, making some people look up with a glare.

Ed winced, and met him half way. "Er... Hello Hughes. Can we talk, outside?"

"Nonsense! We can talk in here. I need to do my job, after all!" He said, laughing. Edward looked at him, but couldn't help but smile.

"What is it, Hughes?"

"I told you! I have this WONDERFUL new photograph of El-" Ed almost shouted to get Hughes to stop.

"OFFICER" Edward said, laughing. "I'm sorry- but I have to go" Which was a total lie, but once Hughes got started on his photographs of Elysia, he would never stop. And Ed had to get home before Al tonight, because Al had forgotten his house key.

Hughes look defeated, but gave Edward a smile anyway. "Alright, alright. I know when duties at home take the lead call!" He said happily. Ed rolled his eyes slightly, but once again smiled at Hughes before nodding his goodbye and running out the door.

---

Winry smiled against the sheets- this whole house was wonderful! She just felt so warm and at peace. She looked outside and suddenly felt bad. She had nodded off for what seemed like a couple of hours. The moving truck had gone, and a bunch of packages were scattered on the floor of what Winry could see through her open door. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, her eyes falling onto a note on the edge of her bed. She recognized her grandmother's loopy scrawl.

He frowned slightly- feeling bad because she knew Granny must've had to do mostly all the unpacking from the truck. She picked the letter up and read it- it stating that she would be back tomorrow around noon for lunch at Winry's new house.

Winry looked at the clock. It was about 5:00 PM. She stretched slightly, and smiled again, loving the feeling of this being HER house. She walked out of her room and into the main room of the house, looking at the high ceiling above her, and into the rooms of the 2nd floor.

She looked out of one of the windows, and was surprised to see a small, what looked like home-made swing set. She smiled, and walked over to the window, gazing out at the swings, before walking from the window to the door. She wrapped her arms around herself, and even though it was cold and she hadn't unpacked her jacket yet, she walked across her yard and to the swing set, which had two small swings on it.

She sat down on the first swing, hearing the long-since-oiled creak of the chains. She smiled, and peered out over the clear water of the lake. It was an eerie feeling, really, how quiet it was there. She could see her breath forming in the air, but she didn't want to move.

---

Ed closed the door of his car- sighing and flipping his bangs away from his face. He looked over his house. It was wooden, and overlooked a great lake. It was a rather nice house- two stories, with lots of windows. The raised ceiling made it so if you stood in the middle of the bottom floor, you could see all the doors on the top floor. It was really nice.

He looked to the swing set he and Alphonse had built back when they lived in the houses Amestris equivalent. A bitter smile met his features, and he slowly walked over to it. He fingered the cold, almost rusted chains, and dully noted he should oil them soon. He got the weird feeling of someone else there, but as he looked around he saw no one.

Shrugging off the feeling that was making the hairs on the back of his neck prick, he sat down on the swing farthest from the house, the one he'd always been on when he and Al swung on when they first built it. Old habits die hard Ed thought with a smile.

Once again plagued with the feeling of someone else being near, he looked around with a frown. Still he could see no one. He shook it off- he was just being paranoid.

---

Winry looked up from the ground with a start. She looked to her hand that rested on the chain of her swing. Just a second before, she could've sworn there was a hand there, lying on top of hers. She withdrew her hand, and touched the chain with curiosity. She jumped again as she felt as if someone else was there. She shivered- her breath coming out in cloudy wisps.

Why did she feel like she was being watched?

-------------

There we go! I hope people like it. I like it more than my other fanfics so far :P I hope I have enough… whatever it is to finish this one! XD I'm glad its almost summer, because I can work on it more.. and it'll just be a little rumour that I MAAAAY start Thunderstorm again. MAYBE ;3 we'll just have to sit and wait.

Please review! Crits okay- as long as their constructive. No flames please :3

3333

Pinkie


End file.
